Shingo Sawatari/Gallery
Official Sawatari full view.png Sawatari Riding Outift.png Shingo in Riding Duel outfit concept art.png|Shingo in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Shingo concept art June 2016.png|Shingo concept art from Animedia June 2016. Shingo Concept Art.png|Shingo concept art. Shingo Concept Art 2.png|Shingo concept art. Shingo's face Concept Art.png|Shingo's face concept art. V-Jump Shingo Sawatari preview.jpg|Shingo in V Jump June 2014. Magazine Shingo and Big Star.png|Shingo and Abyss Actor - Big Star in Weekly Shonen Jump August 2015. Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Shingo with his 3 shiny rare cards.jpg Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Shingo.png Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Shingo and Yuya.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Shingo.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Gongenzaka Dennis and Shingo.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (8).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Shingo and Serena.png Arc V Ed 4 Serena punching Shingo.png Arc V Ed 4 Shingo asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Three Lancers OP 5.jpg Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 2 A appointed hitman Shingo.png Episode 3 Shingo Sawatari - face.png Ep 3 Shingo introduces himself to Yūya.jpg Shingo sawatari 59499.jpg Shingo Sawatari - face 2.png Shingo stealing Yuya's Pendulum Monsters.png Arc V 03 Yuya VS Sawatari.png Arc V Shingo and Reiji.png Episode 4 Ep 4 Shingo with 1200LP.png Ep4 Shingo, Kakimoto, Yamabe and Ōtomo knocked out.png Episode 7 Shingo cs.jpg Ep7 Sawatari san.png Ep 7 Angry Shingo.png Arc V Shingo choking on his food.png Ep 7 Shingo choking on his food 2.png Ep 7 Sawatari Shingo.png Arc V 07 Unknown VS Sawatari.png Ep 7 Shingo Special Summons Escher.png Ds.png Dark Rebellion reducing the attack of Möbius the Frigid.png Dark Rebellion attacks Möbius the Frigid.png Ep7 Yuto interrogating Shingo.png Arc V Shingo's jacket pierced.png Episode 8 Arc V Shingo and his father.png Arc V Shingo hospitalized.png Episode 15 Shingo offering his handkerchief.png Ep15 Shingo, Yūya and Yuzu.png Episode 30 Shingo in preview 31.png Episode 31 Ep31 Yūya Sakaki against Shingo Sawatari.png Arc V Shingo dressed in Mabuta no Haha.png Ep31 Shingo tells that he will repay Yūya's disgraces.png Close Up Shingo ep 31.png Arc V Ep 031.png Arc V Shingo and Yosenju's brothers.png Episode 32 Ep 32 Shingo looks at Yuya.png Arc V Ep 032.png Yuya and Sawatari.png Episode 47 Arc V Reiji and Shingo.png Ep47 Shingo.png Episode 48 Shingo electrocuted.png Episode 49 Arc V Shingo using his new Pendulum Cards.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Arc V Ep 050.png Episode 51 Yuya End Episode 51.png Episode 53 Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 55 Arc V 055 Security VS Sawatari and Serena.png Episode 56 Close up Shingo 56.png Arc V Shingo arrested.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Reira taken by Turbo Duelist.png Sawatari taken by Turbo Duelist.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Ep 57 Shingo.png Ep 57 Shingo and Serena.png Arc V Ep 057.png Episode 59 Everyone arrested.png Episode 60 Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Arc V Shingo and the cook.png Episode 62 Arc V 062 Yuya VS Tokumatsu VS Sawatari.png Ep 62 Shingo.png Sawatari hit the kitchen.jpg Sawatari and Crow.jpg Episode 63 Sawatari stuck.png Arc V 63 Sawatari VS Security.png Chojiro, Shingo, Yuya.png Chojiro and Shingo.png Everyone assemble 4.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Arrest Corps.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble.png Everyone taken away.png Episode 65 Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Episode 72 Arc V 072 Sawatari VS Hugo.png Ep72 Shingo Riding Duel.png Shingo chase.png Shingo, Yugo, Clear Wing.jpg Shingo greets the crowd.png Shingo greets the crowd 2.png Ep 72 Shingo and Yugo.png Episode 73 Sawatari taken under.png Sawatari in underground.png Episode 90 Shingo, Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg Shun and Sawatari.jpg Sawatari and Shun 91.jpg Shingo Shun Tsukikage.png Shun, Tsukikage, Sawatari.jpg Episode 93 Shingo stopped by Gongenzaka.png Yuya Sawatari 93.jpg Shingo scared.png Shingo 93.png Episode 95 Shun, Reira, Tokumatsu, and Sawatari 95.jpg Sawatari, Reira, and Shun 95.jpg Sawatari, Shun, and Tokumatsu 95.jpg Raid Raptors Army 95.jpg Yuya and co on camera.png Shingo takes Melissa's mic.png Episode 97 The Lancers 97.jpg Reiji, Shingo, Gongenzaka 98.png The Lancers 97-2.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 97.jpg Episode 98 Gongenzaka and Shingo 98.png Gongenzaka and Shingo 98-1.png Episode 99 Shingo and Gongenzaka 99-9.png Sawatari, Shun, and Gongenzaka 99.png Gongenzaka, Sawatari, and Shun 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, Sora, and Sawatari 99.png Lancers 99.jpg The Lancers 99-3.png Lancers 99-3.png Gongenzaka, Shun, and Sawatari 99.png Sawatari 99-1.png |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Lancers in Heartland 99.jpg Sawatari, Yuya, Gongenzaka 100 1.jpg Sawatari, Yuya, Gongenzaka 100 2.jpg Refugees and Lancers 100.png Shingo and Gongenzaka 100.png Shingo and Gongenzaka and kids 100.png Academia vs Lancers 100.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Shingo 100.png Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 100 4.png Kaito, Sawatari, Yuya, and Gongenzaka 100.jpg Episode 101 Ep 101 Sawatari VS Kaito.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101-3.png Kaito, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Yuya 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-1.png Ep 101 Shingo.png Sawatari 101-1.png Sawatari 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-2.png Sawatari and Gongenzaka 101.png Episode 102 Ep 102 Gongenzaka and Shingo.png Episode 103 Ep 103 Shingo ascending the stairs.png Allen and Lancers 103-2.png Ep 103 Shingo.png Lancers 103-1.png Allen and Lancers 103-1.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 8.png Other Arc V Shingo Sawatari and Yuya Sakaki.jpg Shingo TFSP.png Sawatari in Tag Force Special.jpg Sawatari manzai.png Shigno manzai.jpg Shingo crying manzai.jpg Shingo manzai 2.png Sawatari and Yugo.jpg Category:Image Gallery